1. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been invented to attract and kill flying insects, such as mosquitos and flies. Among the common devices are those which utilize light to attract pests to extermination means. These are principally of two types: those in which a fluorescent light, or black light, is mounted in proximity to an electrified grid, and those wherein such a light source is mounted in front of a whirling fan blade. In the former case, which may incidentally use a fan to further enhance its effect, bugs drawn to the light source come into contact with the electrified grid and are electrocuted. In the latter devices, bugs drawn to the light source are drawn into the fan blade, which mashes or otherwise mutilates them before blowing them into a collection sack.
Each of these types of devices has drawbacks. Both are messy in operation: bugs impacting in the electrified grids stick there and are cooked and burned; bugs deposited in a collection sack after passing through a fan blade form a malodorous, messy, liquid residue. In addition, in the former type of device, the continuous crackling, snapping, and light flashes produced by bugs impacting on the electrified grid are extremely distracting and annoying to skittish animals, such as horses and cattle, not to mention humans.
A device which is suitable for use in large areas wherein large quantities of flies are likely to be found, such as in horse stables and dairy barns, which in operation is not distracting to animals confined in such areas, which is not messy in operation, and which is easily cleaned of exterminated insects, has not heretofore been known.